POLITICO: A storm brews among Labour Democrats
POLITICO | The Socialist Party, now rebranded as the Labour Democrats, may have surpassed expectations in it's first decade of existence -- but recent developments under it's first government may give a whole new meaning to the saying "rise fast, fall faster". After just three elections, the inspiring figure that had become Mr. Brandt broke political standards that had reigned in Falleentiium for over half a century. A loud-mouthed, regular looking man standing up to the elite, decrying corporatism, war and neoliberalism -- at first sight many thought his brand of left-populism would fade out and be thwarted by the powers that be. However, come the elections of 575AER and his Socialist Party saw a meteoric rise to second place with less than 10 seats shy of a total 200 MP's in the house, an unprecedented success for a party so deeply entrenched in the Falleen left. The popularity of other parties such as the Popular Republicans and New Progressives created the conditions for a succesful coup on the notion of a Rudd chancellorship, who had alienated coalition partners with it's hard-right policies. Chancellor Brandt promised a new dawn for politics, and for several years political apathy was pushed back by a cohesive, efficient and active government that passed major reforms and investments that both rejuvenated decaying services and slashed large swathes of the deficit. However, Brandt's failure to take a stance during the Hastigan and Veld referenda, and the subsequent success for separatist movements, may have sealed his own, and by extension, his party's fate for years to come. As the country still recovered from one heavy blow, the chaos seemed to withdraw and normalcy was in sight -- until the Fire Nation Red Federation attacked. The nation was thrown into chaos once more, the Red Federation crept upon the nation's allies, and threatened Falleentium itself, further denting the popularity and integrity of the Brandt administration. Although the tables have turned, and the Allies are on a path to full and unconditional victory over it's enemies, the damage was done. Labour Democrats stand at their lower poll numbers since 569AER, threatening to unseat the party from it's position as one of the main two forces in parliament. This has led to a growing movement within the party's ranks against the left-populist establishment which is accused of leading to the party's demise. Anonymous sources from within the party have shared with POLITICO the existence of a growing force within the Labour Democrats seeking for the Chancellor to resign at the end of the war, and effectively re-organising the leadership towards a new and more electable organisation. During a Chancellery Press Briefing, Press Secretary Spicer was asked whether recent polls would be the tipping point for a change in direction of the party, and thus a possible replacement for Mr. Brandt for the scheduled elections after the war. Secretary Spicer stated that "although the Chancellor and the party as a whole look with growing concern at all polls which measure our Government's performance and popularitty; polls must not be always taken at face value, and any political leader during a war is expected to suffer as the despair of such a crisis is often associated with the ruling party. I can neither confirm nor deny the Chancellor's intentions for the upcoming elections, such has not been discussed internally and would have to be decided after the war. For now, this government has guaranteed stability, it has guaranteed safety and ultimately it shall guarantee victory for Falleentium and it's allies, and that is all that matters to us at this moment." Nevertheless, speculation has been rampant on the succession of Mr. Brandt as new leader of the Labour Democrats. Some have tipped Emily Thornberry MP, who currently serves as Leader of the Chamber of Deputies , as a possible successor to Mr. Brandt. As a Social Democrat, she is seen by many as a bridge between the party's growing centre to centre-left, and the populist and radical left. Other possible successors are believed to be Under-Secretary of Defence John Waters, a Social Liberal; Chairwoman of the Parliamentary Budget Committee Elizabeth Warren, a Progressive; and Janet Yellen, a Moderate. Category:The Imperial Constitution